Yogurt Freeze/Transcript
(BFDI Visits object brawl) Dodgeball: So needy what are u and ur team doing? Needle: (Slap) Don't call me needy! Match: Like OMG We are not like a team! Firey: I just wish that coiny jerk was gone! Coiny: I just wish that fiery jerk was gone! Both:GRR!!! (Coiny and Firey slap each other) (Intro plays) Remote: It's time for the eliminat…WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU B**CHES DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Penny: Well…I'll tell you what happened! Well…BFDI Just met our show. Remote: But BFDI Ain't supposed to… (All bfdi got the Justin bieber mouth) BFDI Contestants: (bleep) Remote: (Slaps his face) Okay fine! All of you can join! Flower: Yes! Finally! I can join! Because BFDIA 6 Is taking a very long time to work on and it says: It won't be uploaded before 2017 Maybe in 2018! (Elimination song) Remote: Last episode Team Awesome lost so let's show the likes first then the dislikes And we got 117 Votes. What is more than last episode! TV Show the likes TV:Actually, we got 156 i mean 175 likes so stfu b**ch *awkward silence* (TV Shows the likes Penny got 0 likes Dodgeball and Cookie got 7 likes and 29 likes) Remote: Now let's see who will win the prize! Will it be sticker or crystal! TV Show the likes! (Drumroll comes when sticker or crystal will win the prize And drumroll stops after 6 seconds and Sticker got 45 likes Crystal got 75 likes) Remote: And Crystal wins the prize With a record of 75 likes! BUT KNOB WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ELIMINATED! (Remote kicks knob inside the closet) Knob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Crystal: Yes! I won the prize and where's dollar! Dollar: Sorry I'm late for elimination! Remote: Hey Dollar! Well you got 5 dislikes and 19 likes and crystal won the prize, With a record of 75 likes! Dollar: Wow! Well done Crystal! Besides That was the most likes ever! Remote: Now let's get on with the dislikes! We got 107 dislikes this time! TV Show the dislikes! TV:OH COME ON WE GOT 151 DISLIKES U IDIOT MOTHERF***ING B**CH GRRRRRRR-*explodes* Remote:Thank goodness i got an amazing replacement for this b**ch…Now, real TV, show the dislikes. (TV Shows the dislikes Dodgeball and Crystal got 0 dislikes each Sharpener and Sticker got 1 dislike and 4 dislikes and Dollar got 19 dislikes) Remote: Now let's see who'll be eliminated! Will it be Penny or Cookie Show the dislikes! (TV Shows the dislikes and drumroll comes when Penny or Cookie will be eliminated and drumroll stops after 6 seconds Penny got 85 dislikes Cookie got 37 dislikes) Remote: And Penny Is eliminated with a record of 85 dislikes! Penny: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!D: (Remote kicks Penny inside the closet) Remote: GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Penny: AHHHHHHH! Dodgeball: What happened to penny? Remote: He's inside the closet (Meanwhile at the closet) Penny: Hey Knob how are u doing? Knob: Shut up penny! Penny: Knob That was rude to say to me! U are soooooooooooooooooo stoopid dumb and fat! Knob: Yes we are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo fat! Penny: (Slaps his face) Remote: The challenge is to stay inside the yogurt for 1000000000000000000000000000000 years! (Over like 1 trillion years later) Crystal: HOW LONG CAN WE F***ING STAY IN THERE B**CH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Remote: 50000000 years left! Crystal: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! U WILL MOTHERF***ING PAY FOR F***ING THIS B**CH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (50000000 years later) Remote: So? Did any…WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH ALL OF U?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Cookie: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Remote: That's it! ALL OF U B**CHES ARE UP FOR ELIMINATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remote: So vote for any of these b**ches to be eliminated! Voting ends the 8th of January 2020! (The end!) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Recommended Character